1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snap action switches and is particular to rocker type snap action switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snap action switches are known in the prior art and these switch mechanisms rely on the use of detents or overcenter positioning to obtain a snap action mechanism. The disadvantage of detents and overcenter positioning is that a significant area under the switch actuator is occupied by the switch mechanism itself. Thus, a minimal area is available for the electrical contacts, unless a fairly high profile switch housing is used. This is especially true of the more complex snap action switch mechanisms. Additionally, snap action switch mechanism designs are specialized and not easily adapted to provide other than a snap action function.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a simple snap action switch mechanism capable of being mounted in a low profile switch housing in order to avoid the problems indicated.
Another object of the invention is to provide a switch mechanism that can be easily adapted to perform other functions. Whereas a basic snap action switch mechanism is disclosed, it is easily modified to provide a momentary operate switch mechanism, or a preferred position snap action switch mechanism which requires the application of a greater force on the switch actuator to operate the switch in one direction than the other.